


Sick, But Not of You

by Shiakuma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, But ended up as a sickfic with family cuddles, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gon is adorable, Hurt/Comfort, Killugon can be read as platonic, Leorio is old and needs a chiropractor, Lot's of Kurapika and Killua bonding, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, Sick Killua, Sickfic, Team as Family, This started off as angst exploring Killua's trauma, Trauma, Trauma Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiakuma/pseuds/Shiakuma
Summary: Killua's trauma plays a major part in his everyday life, influencing his behaviour and mental state. His newfound family does their best to help him through it.Featuring -Sick KilluaTrauma bonding with KurapikaDoctor LeorioAnd Gon trying his best
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Sick, But Not of You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Vomit, mentions of Killua's abuse, potentially an eating disorder of some sort?

“Killua? Hey, Killua.” Gon waved his hand in front of his best friend’s face when he got no response. “Ki~llua!”

Killua blinked, eyes focusing on Gon’s hand before moving up to his face. “Gon. What’s up?”

Gon gave him a confused smile. “I was asking if you were ready to come in for dinner. How long have you been out here? What have you been doing?”

Killua stood up, running a hand through his white hair. To be completely honest, he couldn’t remember how long he’d been outside. At lunch, Leorio had jokingly made a comment about how fast the two of them could eat, and for some reason, it had filled Killua with dread. He’d stepped out for some air afterwards and sat down with his back against the door, looking up at the sky. He couldn’t remember anything after that. Did he fall asleep? No...had he just zoned out? “I dunno.” he said simply. “Yeah, let’s go in.”

Gon frowned but nodded, taking Killua’s hand and leading him inside. They found Kurapika sitting on the kitchen bench, kicking his legs as he watched Leorio cook. Kurapika was horrible at cooking, he’d never seen the point in learning, revenge having his complete focus 90% of the time. Leorio had been fairly bad too, but he’d eventually learnt because apparently having takeout for dinner every night was not something a med student should endorse. 

“Ah, Killua.” Kurapika smiled softly as he noticed the two boys. “How are you feeling? Hungry?”

Killua shrugged and Gon took it upon himself to answer for him. “Yes! Killua was being kinda weird though. He was zoned out basically that whole time.”

Killua glared at the other boy, elbowing him in the side. “Idiot, I didn’t say that. I said I didn’t know. I probably just fell asleep or something.” he muttered.

Kurapika and Leorio shared a look. They had been worried about the teenager for a while now. They already knew about Killua’s past and the effect it had on him, made evident by the way he froze up at the mere mention of his family and shied away from any sort of physical contact that wasn’t initiated by Gon. However, the true effects the abuse had on him were becoming more and more apparent now that the four were living together (Alluka lived with them too, but she was away with Mito for a ‘girls holiday’ of some sort). 

Leorio knew best, being a doctor, but Kurapika was also able to find similarities between the teenager’s actions and his own experiences. There were nights where everything felt too real, where he’d lay awake staring at the ceiling, suddenly extremely aware of his surroundings, and feeling strangely separated from them. Like he was an NPC in the real world, or maybe that everything else was a game and that he was the only thing that was properly real. It was hard to tell. He’d simultaneously feel everything at once and nothing at all, a strange numbness where he didn’t care what happened yet one tiny thing could send him over the edge. He often lost time, snapping into focus hours later with Leorio at his side, wrapping a blanket around him and pressing a warm mug of tea into his hands. 

Those nights, Leorio held Kurapika and held small meaningless conversations with him, making sure he took care of himself until the episode either finished or he fell asleep. It had been horrible when he’d first finished his mission of reclaiming the eyes of his clan. He’d gone to crash at Leorio’s apartment and then the taller man had been able to convince him to stay. From there Kurapika had ended up with gaps in his memory that sometimes lasted days. He went weeks feeling as if he were completely empty, and Leorio had taken time off to look after him. He’d pulled Kurapika out of bed in the mornings, made him eat and drink and shower, then stayed with him and watched movies or studied. Occasionally he’d been able to get the other man to go outside with him, but it was rare.

Kurapika was better now. Not completely, of course, but he was healing. However, now he was noticing similar symptoms in Killua and it alarmed him. They couldn’t change the past, but it infuriated him that people could be so cruel to a child. Killua never deserved to go through what he did.

Leorio, on the other hand, was more attuned to the physical effects there seemed to be. How Killua seemed to have stopped growing once he hit fifteen, the way he snuck snacks into his pockets when he thought no one was looking only to hide them under his bed and barely touch them. He’d noticed Killua wrap an arm around his plate as he ate, almost as if he was shielding it from the others at the table. He’d snap if anyone got near his food or mentioned the stash underneath his bed, unless it was Gon, of course. Killua seemed to fear that his food would be taken away, despite knowing he was completely safe in their home. It was subconscious, he probably couldn’t help it. The malnutrition in his childhood likely had something to do with his stunted growth too. He’d been taller than Gon at one point, but then the green-haired boy had hit a growth spurt and shot past him, despite being relatively short himself.

Gon didn’t really seem to notice the things Kurapika and Leorio did, and if he did, he likely didn’t think much of them. In fact, one of the most obvious traits in Killua revolved around Gon. Killua latched onto Gon like the green-haired boy was his reason for living. He was close to Kurapika and Leorio too, sure, but their relationship didn’t come anywhere close to the bond he had with Gon. Killua was fiercely protective of Gon and easily got extremely jealous. He found it difficult to handle Gon having any friends that he wasn’t also friends with and worried he’d be replaced. Gon accepted this as just Killua being Killua, and with Killua being his first and closest friend, he didn’t know any better.

That didn’t mean he didn’t worry, though. It was always Gon that was the first to notice a change in Killua’s mood, it was Gon that was the first by his side during a panic attack or after a nightmare, it was Gon that went out of his way to make sure Killua got his favourite foods or watched his favourite movie when he wasn’t feeling well.

So Gon kept Killua’s hand in his because he knew the other boy secretly liked it, even as Leorio ordered the two of them to set the table. “Kurapika should help!” the boys complained.

Kurapika just laughed and laid back against the bench. “Unfortunately I’m already quite preoccupied.”

Killua scoffed. “What, staring at your boyfriend?”  
“Being moral support for my boyfriend.” the blond man corrected. “It’s a very important job.”

Leorio chuckled and slapped Kurapika’s stomach lightly, earning him an indignant squawk. “Being cute won’t get you out of chores. You’re on washing dishes.” 

The boys scrambled to set the table, glad about being stuck with an easy chore instead of washing the dishes. Kurapika grumbled and kicked out at Leorio, who just moved out of the way.

…

Later that night Killua found himself bent over the toilet bowl, vomiting up everything he’d eaten that day. It was horrid, but he could deal with it himself. That being said, the other residents of the household wouldn’t let him do as such.

Kurapika was the first to wake up, being a light sleeper. He didn’t bother waking Leorio, Killua often ended up sick after eating too much, so he knew what to do. He grabbed a cloth and knocked quietly on the door to alert Killua of his presence before going over to the sink. Killua jolted in surprise, but quickly settled as Kurapika softly said “It’s just me.” 

He wet the cloth and wrung it out, then knelt beside Killua and placed it on the back of his neck. “Not feeling too great, hm?” Kurapika muttered. He searched through the bathroom cabinets until he found a few stray hair ties and used them to pull Killua’s hair back away from his face as much as possible.

Killua would be embarrassed under normal circumstances but at that moment he was too preoccupied with how terrible he felt to truly care. “No shit.” he choked out. “Did I wake you?”

Kurapika leant back against their bathtub, eyes trailing over the patterns on their wallpaper. There were a couple of marks from ink that just wouldn’t come off no matter how much they scrubbed. Killua and Gon had thought it would be funny to draw on the wall like toddlers the day they moved in; needless to say, Leorio was not impressed. “No. I woke up a little before I heard you.”

“Oh.” Killua’s stomach decided to give him a break and he rocked back off his knees to sit properly, eyes finding Kurapika’s face. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Kurapika would have scolded him if he was looking at him. “Nightmare?”

“Mm.” the blond man hummed in response. That was another thing that found the two of them relating to each other. Nightmares were no strangers to any of them, but they seemed to hit Killua and Kurapika especially bad. 

“Was it bad?”

“Not terribly. I’m alright.”

“Leorio didn’t wake up?”

“Not this time.”

Killua paused, scrunching up his nose a little before asking “Don’t you get tired of him coddling you?”

Kurapika chuckled. “Do you get tired of Gon coddling you?”

A soft blush adorned the white-haired boy’s cheeks. “Guess not.”

“It’s just what you do when you love someone, and sometimes it’s nice. You can tell they really care.”

Killua went to answer but instead gagged, stomach lurching as he pushed himself back up and over the toilet bowl. 

Kurapika cringed but moved onto his knees as well. “I’m going to touch you.” he warned before beginning to softly rub the boy’s back. He felt Killua relax into his touch a bit. The teen definitely wasn’t used to the affection, but Kurapika was glad he was becoming more comfortable with him.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Kurapika turned to look at the door, where a tired Leorio stood, a glass of water in his hand. “Hey, kiddo.” The tall man sat down beside the two and put down the glass beside the sink. “I heard puking, figured you could use a proper doctor, or at least some company.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes, continuing to rub Killua’s back. “We were doing just fine on our own, thank you very much.” 

Killua managed to catch another break and gratefully took the water from where it was sitting. He spat out half of it out to get rid of the acidic taste in his mouth and then gulped down the rest. “Slowly.” Leorio warned. “You’ll make yourself sick again.”

“Shut up, old man,” Killua grumbled, voice scratchy. He paused before adding “...Please get me more?”

Leorio smiled in amusement and ruffled Killua’s hair as he stood back up, taking the cup from the teen’s hands. “Is there anything else you want while I’m up?”

“Chocolate.” 

“No.”

Killua pouted. “...Gon.”

Leorio nodded and left the room after pressing a kiss to Kurapika’s forehead.

The room became silent, but it wasn’t awkward. Kurapika eventually got up and grabbed a couple of pillows and another cloth, using it to clean up Killua’s face, much to the younger boy’s annoyance. “We really need to figure something out to help with your eating habits.” the blond man said quietly. “This isn’t good for you.”

“I can’t help it.” Killua muttered defensively. 

“I know, I know.” Kurapika reassured. “You’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Part of you is. That’s why your urge to get as much food as possible overpowers the part of you that lets you know when you’re full.” The cloth was thrown into a pile of dirty towels. “Do you think you’re done being sick?”

Killua nodded. “...Don’t wanna get up though.”

“That’s okay.” Kurapika put the pillows in the bathtub and climbed in. “It’s surprisingly comfortable, and it feels kinda secure.” After a moment’s hesitance, Killua joined him. As much as he wanted to, Kurapika didn’t reach out. He’d let Killua come to him. If Killua was comfortable enough and wanted contact, he’d initiate it. Bashfully, of course, but he would. 

Slowly, Killua shuffled towards Kurapika until his shoulder was pressed against the blond man’s chest, knees pulled up close to his own chest as he settled between Kurapika’s legs. Only then did Kurapika wrap his arms around the young boy. They lapsed into silence again but it was soon interrupted by Gon’s sleepy but still somehow cheerful voice calling “Killua!”

The white-haired boy found himself smiling instantly at the voice of his best friend. “Hey.”

“You’re sick again.” Gon frowned, clambering into the tub with a blanket around his shoulders. He hugged Killua, pulling the blanket around the two of them. It wasn’t quite big enough to cover Kurapika, at least not without cover both of the boys’ heads, but that problem was solved as Leorio entered with a fresh glass of water and a blanket of his own.

“Ah, so this is what we’re doing.” He handed the glass to Killua, who quickly gulped it down again, much to the doctor’s displeasure, before discarding the empty glass of the floor beside the tub. “Alright, move forward.”

The trio in the bathtub giggled as they shuffled forward to make room for Leorio behind Kurapika. The tall man somehow managed to settle himself with his legs on either side of Kurapika and Killua, and awkwardly bunched his blanket around himself and his boyfriend.

Leorio hugged Kurapika around the shoulders with one arm and draped the other around him and Killua. Kurapika leant back against Leorio with one hand resting on Killua’s waist and the other in the boy’s hair. Killua and Gon clung to each to each other like the world depended on it.

It was peaceful and mostly comfortable. Killua was just beginning to drift off when Gon whispered. “Your breath smells.” 

“Shut up, you ass.” the white-haired boy hissed back.

“He’ll just brush his teeth extra tomorrow.” Leorio said, eyes closed. “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes?!” Killua exclaimed. “That’s way too long.”

“Not if you don’t want your teeth falling out.” Kurapika flicked the boy’s head gently. “You should be doing it for five minutes every day, with the amount of junk you eat.”

There was a giggle from Gon at that, followed by a snicker from Killua and the sound of packaging being opened. “Hey! Gon, he’s just been sick! Don’t be giving him sweets already!” Leorio scolded. “Where did you get that, anyway?”

“Under Killua’s bed.” Gon answered innocently.

“Nice.” Killua grinned. “You’re the best, Gon.”

Kurapika laughed softly and Leorio groaned. He made a mental note to book an appointment with a chiropractor in the morning.


End file.
